The Final Escape
by blackfire93
Summary: How Yin and Hei finally escape the CIA and FBI and remnants of the old Syndicate, with the help of your's truly who sacrifices everything so they can finally have time to live.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS WAS CREATED BECAUSE THE ENDING WAS IN-SUFFICIENT FOR ME, SO HERE I CONTRIBUTED TO THE FINAL ESCAPE OF HEI AND YIN. LIKE IT OR NOT, REVIEW OR NOT...IT'S UP TO YOU.**

I looked up into the false sky as I lit up my cigarette and leaned onto my balcony railing. Another normal day of gathering information, selling information and staying alive, I took a deep inhale and let it out slowly. "You're late Hei." I said as I stared at the false star that signified BK201's continual existence. "I was being followed." Hei said his voice emotionless to other but to me it held pain and tiredness. I took in a drag then let it out and turned my head towards the dark corner of my balcony, "Why don't you shower, change and get some sleep, there's some food if you're hungry I'll keep look out." I said before turning my head back to face the stars. Hei did say anything but I heard the balcony door slide open and shut and knew that he was taking me up on my offer. I finished the cigarette and put it out in the small ashtray that I kept on the tiny coffee table I had set up on my balcony, before going back to my original position and keeping a lookout for anyone who might wish to cause harm to my two guest, one BK201 also known as Hei, and the other a doll named Yin who apparently traveled with him for several years. They never told me anything about their past and I didn't pry, it wasn't my place, however I learned things simply by observing and from what I could tell Yin was almost completely human, Hei seemed semi-human as well however apparently they both had lost a lot and…I could sense someone watching me. I didn't make any motion to show that I had figured them out instead I silently pushed the small alarm button on my watch that would alert Hei and Yin. I knew that they had some pretty high up people looking for them however I had decided two years ago that this was the path I wanted to take, helping those who needed it. After giving the alarm a few seconds I slipped inside my balcony door and shut it behind me before pulling the curtain the seals on the doors and windows came down two seconds later and the house was locked down impenetrable from the outside at least for three days no matter what they used on the house. I ran to the back bedroom where I knew Hei would have went first he was just finishing putting his new set of old clothes on as well as all of his weapons and some that I had created for him and his bullet proof jacket I nodded to him and went to the bedroom right beside Hei's and woke Yin up, "Yin it's time to leave." I said as I woke the doll who had become like a little sister to me. Yin woke up and grabbed the back-pack that I had told her to always keep ready we met with Hei in the hallway and I led them through a series of maze like passages before entering the second to last room. "Okay you two it's time for your makeovers." I said pointing for them each to take a seat I did my best and quickest work on them adding a tattoo here and there three on Hei and two on Yin as well as a matching infinity symbol on their wedding ring fingers. Then I dyed their hair using the permanent hair dye that I had created several months ago, then given them twenty extra pairs of colored contact lenses before adding the finishing touches that made them the married couple that I had created new ID's for as well as passports that showed several visits to different states and every official document that was necessary I stepped back and smiled at my last and greatest work before taking them to the final room where there was a submachine that I had created it went below the level that any normal submarine could enter it also was equipped to go unnoticed by anything that could be used. I gave them their documents and the two backpacks that I had brought with me from the other room. "Here. Make sure to live, laugh and love." I said given them a smile and shutting the submarine's top before sending it out then I collapsed onto a nearby chair and gave a smile, "Run, run and live." I whispered before I pushed the button that caused everything inside the house to blow up, no-one would notice until they got past the outer shell, and by then Hei and Yin would be gone, thought to be dead and hopefully living a full life.


End file.
